<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Calendar by franscats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290513">The Christmas Calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats'>franscats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair volunteers to pose for a Christmas charity calendar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Extravaganza - 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa'</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Calendar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa extravaganza.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t do that!” Jim growled at his boss Simon Banks.</p><p>“Of course I can.  I’m the boss,” Simon countered, reminding himself to count to ten and not explode.  He was after all asking Jim to do something not related to work.</p><p>“Come on, Simon.  Don’t make me complain to the union,” Jim countered, standing at attention, his body language showing both tension and anger.</p><p>“You’d report me to the union?” Simon asked in shock.</p><p>“Over this?  In a heartbeat,” Jim countered and Simon sighed.</p><p>“If you do this, I’ll give you off on Christmas Day in comp.”</p><p>“No, I’d rather work.” </p><p>“How about Christmas Day and New Year’s Eve?’”</p><p>Jim shook his head in response and Simon took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “Can you just think it over and give me an answer this afternoon?” </p><p>“The answer will still be no,” Jim warned and Simon waved him off. </p><p>“I have a meeting at six with the commissioner.  I have to give him a name then.  I’d like it to be yours.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jim turned and walked out of Simon’s office.</p><p>Simon watched him go ant then glanced at the memo.  The memo had come from the mayor but Simon knew it was the mayor’s wife that initiated this particular request.  The mayor’s wife wanted to create a calendar that would showcase fire and police officers wearing holiday outfits, very skimpy holiday outfits.  She would have the calendars printed and sold, the money made from the sales going to charity.  She did the calendar every year, half the calendar showcasing men the other half women – the men in skimpy, red bikini briefs with red bows around their necks and the women wearing red and green bikinis.  Unfortunately, Jim had seen last year’s calendar and already knew what the outfits looked like.  Every year departments were asked to choose a representative and this year Major Crimes was being asked to supply a male officer for the December picture.</p><p>Simon glanced out the window at his staff.  Brown had gained a few pounds and wouldn’t work out as the Major Crimes rep.  Rafe, like Jim, had the good looks and probably would be flattered if asked, but honestly, Jim had the better physique.  Simon supposed he could volunteer himself but he would not want the ribbing he would hear from other captains if he did.</p><p>About to call Rafe in to make the same request he’d made Jim, Simon stopped as he watched Blair bounce into the bullpen.  Blair didn’t have Jim’s stature but from what he’d overheard from various female staff members, women loved his long curly hair and sapphire, blue eyes.  "Dreamy" was the often overheard term describing Blair.  Not only that, Simon was sure that Blair would be amenable.  And even if he was a consultant, he was a consultant attached to Major Crimes.</p><p>“Sandburg,” he called out and Blair, on his way to Jim’s desk, detoured and entered Simon’s office.</p><p>“Hi Simon,” he greeted.</p><p>“Come in and have a seat.  Would you like a cup of coffee?” Simon offered and Blair raised a mental eyebrow realizing Simon must really want something.</p><p>“Ah, thanks,” he answered and Simon handed him a cup.</p><p>“So, Sandburg, Blair,” Simon amended.  “Major Crimes has been asked to help with a charity fundraiser this Christmas and though I’d hoped Jim would help out, he refused.  So, I was wondering if you would help instead.”</p><p>“Jim refused to help with a charity fundraiser?” Blair questioned, surprised and Simon nodded.  “Jim’s usually pretty generous when it comes to charity fundraisers,” Blair added suspiciously.</p><p>“And this particular fundraiser is to raise money for children in homeless shelters," Simon added.</p><p>“So, what do I have to do?”</p><p>“The mayor’s wife arranges a photo shoot where firemen and police officers wear Christmas outfits.  She has the pictures made into calendars at Christmas and sells them.  The proceeds go to charity.”</p><p>“What kind of Christmas outfit?” Blair asked imagining Santa suits and Reindeer costumes.</p><p>“You’d be wearing red briefs and a red bow.  It would be like wearing a bathing suit.”</p><p>“That’s all?” Blair asked.  “I mean we’re not talking about anything naked right?”</p><p>“No,” Simon shook his head.  “It would be like wearing a bathing suit at the beach but with a red bow around your neck.”</p><p>“And Jim refused?”</p><p>“Yeah, he threatened to go to the union if I tried to make him do it,” Simon said with a sigh.</p><p>“I’m happy to do it but since Jim is a detective in this unit it would be better if he did it.  Maybe I could talk him into it and if he won’t, well you have me as backup.”</p><p>“Good luck,” Simon answered as Blair put down the coffee cup and went into the bullpen and headed for Jim’s desk.</p><p>“Hey Jim,” he pulled up and straddled a chair.  </p><p>“Did Simon ask you to do the photo shoot?” Jim asked.</p><p>“Didn’t you listen in?” Blair asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t make a habit of listening in on private conversations,” Jim practically snapped and Blair held up a hand in appeasement. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to suggest you do?  Though, I have to admit I would be tempted.  But in answer to your question, yes, Simon asked if I would do the photo shoot.”</p><p>“And you agreed?”</p><p>“Sure, why not?”</p><p>“Well, if you don’t mind,” Jim shrugged.</p><p>“Why should I?  I mean this is for charity and there’s nothing wrong with showing your body.”</p><p>Jim glanced at Blair deciding his attitude must have something to do with Naomi’s rearing.  “I prefer not to sell mine.”</p><p>“You’re not selling your body.  You’re offering it to charity.”</p><p>“Look,” Jim held up his hands.  “You want to do it, that’s fine.  I don’t.”</p><p>Blair practically laughed.  “What’s wrong Ellison?  Something odd about your body that you don’t want anyone to know about?”</p><p>Jim rolled his eyes as Henri Brown walked over.  “What’s going on, Hairboy?” he asked.</p><p>Before Jim could say anything, Blair blurted out, “Jim won’t strip for charity.”</p><p>Brown laughed.  “They want you to strip?”</p><p>“The mayor’s Christmas calendar,” Jim offered.  “And, no, I am not doing the photo shoot.”</p><p>“I have a good idea,” Brown suggested.  “Both of you do the photo shoot as partners.”</p><p>Blair smiled thinking it a good idea but he could see Jim was not as enthused.  </p><p>“Don’t you have work to do?” Jim growled as he turned back to his work.</p><p>Brown shrugged and walked back to his desk as Blair reached for one of the files on Jim’s desk.  “You know,” he said as he glanced through the file, “when you go to the beach you don’t wear more than you would for the photo shoot and you don’t mind people seeing you then.”</p><p>“It’s not the same thing,” Jim insisted.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll do it,” Blair answered before picking up a pencil and making a correction on the report.  “Can you at least go with me to the shoot?”</p><p>“When?” Jim asked as he took the report Blair had edited and pulled it up on the computer.  </p><p>“I don’t know, I’ll have to find out from Simon,” Blair stood.  “I’d better tell him I’m doing it.”</p><p>He walked to the door and knocked before entering.</p><p> </p><p>One Week Later…</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Blair asked Jim, interrupting Jim’s reading of the newspaper.</p><p>“Go?  Go where?” Jim looked over at Blair noting that Blair looked nice, his clothes neat, his hair bouncy and shiny.</p><p>Blair gave a sigh of exasperation.  “The photo shoot for the Christmas calendar.  You said you’d go with me.  It’s at Dynasty Studios on Maple.”</p><p>“it’s today?” Jim asked and Blair shook his head.  He had been telling Jim about the photo shoot all week.</p><p>“Yes, Jim, it’s today.  Are you going to give me a lift or do I need to call a car service?”</p><p>Looking mournfully at the newspaper, Jim folded it and putting it down stood.  “Okay, give me a minute and I’ll take you,” Jim disappeared upstairs to change out of his sweats and few minutes later came walking down and grabbing his keys headed out the door with Blair.</p><p>While Halloween was still a couple of weeks away Dynasty Studios was decked out for Christmas with a large sleigh covered in garland and bells set before lighting umbrellas.  Behind the sleigh the background showed a snowy woodland scene and all around the studio scantily clad men and women stood around talking.  Blair walking in was immediately greeted by the mayor’s wife, Mrs. Murphy, and was handed a pair of red, silk, bikini briefs and a red bow tie and directed to the dressing room.</p><p>A few minutes later, the shooting began, each man or woman climbing up onto the sleigh and posing for the camera.  Finally, Blair, representing December, climbed up and was photographed and Jim watching decided Blair was the nicest looking of the months and he would have to buy one of Mrs. Murphy’s calendars.  Finishing, the photographer asked all the participants to climb on the sleigh for the cover picture and they all posed, the photographer moving one or another to position the shot.  Finally, they were all onboard and Mrs. Murphy turned to the photographer. </p><p>“We need Santa to drive the sleigh,” she glanced at the front seat and then around the studio, seeing Jim in a corner watching the proceedings.  “Detective Ellison could you pose as Santa?” she pleaded.  “It would make the calendar perfect.”</p><p>About to say no, he glanced over at the twelve figures sitting on the sleigh, all looking at him hopefully and then at Mrs. Murphy.  “What would I need to wear?”</p><p>Mrs. Murphy turned to the photographer and he held up a Santa Claus outfit with a red jacket and cap and black silk bikini briefs.</p><p>“No,” Jim answered and Mrs. Murphy walked over, resting a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Please, Detective Ellison.  What can I say that will get you to do this?”</p><p>Jim glanced over at Blair who smiled encouragingly.  “I’ll tell you what,” Jim offered.  “I’ll wear the jacket and cap and sit on the sleigh but I’m not wearing those,” Jim indicated the briefs.  “If you have black pants I’ll wear them.”</p><p>Mrs. Murphy turned to the photographer who nodded.  “I’m sure I can find a pair,” he disappeared, returning with black spandex pants which would be tight enough to outline all Jim's assets.</p><p>Jim looked at them, none too happily, and then taking them and the jacket walked into the dressing room.  A few minutes later he emerged in the outfit and took the front seat making sure the sleigh hid the pants and what he was packing in the pants.  The photographer coming over opened Jim’s jacket to expose his chest, tilted the hat on his head, and handed him the sleigh’s reins before turning back and taking the picture.  Afterward, as Jim climbed down from the sleigh the photographer took a quick shot of Jim, standing in front of the sleigh in tight pants with a Santa jacket opened showing a muscular chest and washboard stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks later…</p><p>Jim walked in from work carrying the mail and placed a large manila envelope on the counter.  “Hey Sandburg,” he called out.  “You’ve got mail.”</p><p>Blair turned from the stove where he was cooking dinner and looked at the envelope smiling.  “It’s a preview of the calendar,” he announced opening the envelope and pulling out the photos.  The front cover showed all the calendar models sitting in the sleigh with Jim holding the reins and he was happy to see that only his chest was exposed.  Flipping through the pages, Blair stopped at December and looked over his picture before holding it up for Jim.  “What do you think?” he asked.</p><p>“You look good,” Jim admitted as Blair looked inside the envelope and pulled out a separate photograph.  </p><p>It was Jim, standing by the sleigh, wearing the Santa suit.</p><p>“You look good too,” Blair stated holding up the picture.  On the back was a little note and Blair turning to the picture over read aloud, “Merry Christmas, Blair.  We didn’t use this picture, good as it is, since your partner was adamant that we couldn’t use him as a model except on the cover but we thought you’d want a copy”</p><p>“I think this is the best picture,” Blair stated looking at Jim's picture.  “And I think I’m going to frame it.”  He glanced at Jim’s face and then added, “In the bedroom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>